


Violet

by detective_prince



Series: Downpour [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kira!Matsuda verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_prince/pseuds/detective_prince
Summary: It's one of their usual dates, they take to the city and look for a little fun.





	Violet

“Maybe we were meant to last, but I guess we’ll never know…” L stares down at the ground, heart breaking at the sight before him, “You were taken away far too soon. And that’s not fair, because there were... so  _ many  _ more things I wanted to experience with you.”

Light sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He doesn’t have the patience to deal with this, he’d been planning this date for a while. “It’s just an ice cream cone.”

“Can you just stop trying to hurt me, please?” L looks up at Light, sliding his hands into his pockets, “This is a very trying and emotional time for me.”

Light tries his damndest to keep his screaming internal. It takes effort, but he’s had plenty of practice. “I’ll buy you another one, jesus fucking christ.”

“Are you trying to replace Santiago?” This is the most scandalized Light has ever heard him, “That’s cruel, Light and here I thought you had a heart.”

“L, do you want ice cream or not?” He slides his arm around L’s waist, kissing his cheek, “I’m sure ‘Santiago’ wouldn’t want you to be so hung up over this little ordeal.”

“Did you murder him?” L pushes Light back, managing an almost believable accusatory glare. “Are you Kira? Did we arrest the wrong culprit? Should we go free Matsuda? If Santiago made you fly into a jealous rage, what else are you capable of?” When will that joke die? He assumes never, but a man can dream. Even if it  _ does _ make him grin time and time again. Shit, he’s encouraging L, isn’t he?

Light groans, headbutting L lightly, “That’s it. Nope. I’m not getting you more ice cream, say goodbye to that dream.” He pulls back slightly, grabbing L’s hand. “We’ll go clothes shopping then.”

L raises his brows, “If you think I’m going to stand around while you debate between different pairs of khakis and mom jeans, you’re wrong.”

Light hums thoughtfully, “We could always get that suit fitting for Sayu’s wedding done, what do you say?”

L is silent for a few moments, “So…. how many pairs of pants do you need?”

He rolls his eyes, kissing L’s cheek and starting the trek to the store, “I need a new tracksuit, Sayu threw the old one out. She said it was ugly.” Quite frankly, he was a little offended that she’d taken the extra measure of  _ burning _ it as encouragement for him to buy something new. He’s proud of her though, she’s finally standing up for herself. He’s sorry for the tracksuit, it hadn’t been expensive, but he’d had it since high school.

“She wasn’t wrong.”

Light nearly trips over his own feet, barely escaping a hard kiss with the pavement. “ _ L _ !” 

He drags Light forward a bit, causing him to stagger forward. L’s not quite sure what the big deal is. “What…?”

Light, however, looks mortified as L tugs him along, “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?!” There’s a look that screams  _ panic _ on his face, even if L isn’t the best judge of fashion. Two of the people he held dearest were trashing one of the looks he’d been wearing for  _ years _ . It’s a little difficult not to be insecure when perfectionism is Light’s biggest flaw.

“Well, I’ve always been very quick to get you out of it, I thought that was enough to get the message across.” Light had just been.. more dense than previously thought. And that was fine. It wasn’t as if L went out of his way to verbally convey it. Fashion wasn’t something he cared for.

“ _ God _ , I cannot  _ believe  _ I’m only finding this out now,” He runs his free hand down over his face, groaning loudly. Betrayed by his own lover, huh? How cruel. Part of him expects nothing less.

L lets go of his hand to pat him on the back, “Let’s get ice cream. There’s nothing like sweets to cheer someone up.” As if L has ever really  _ tried _ anything that wasn’t sweet.

Light raises a brow, “Are you paying for it?”

“No, don’t be ridiculous,” He takes Light’s hand again, dragging him off towards the nearest ice cream parlour. They’ve been in the city long enough for L to memorize where the best places are. “You’re paying.”

“Ah,” He laughs, “Of course.” Thankfully, working with L has gotten him a reasonable salary. This wasn’t nearly as taxing on his wallet as it was during his days as a rookie on the police force.

L pushes the door open to one of the smaller shops. It’s quaint, with only three small tables in front of the counter and pushed by the wall. Light isn’t actually sure who likes this shop more between the two of them, the flavors are pretty unique compared to what they’d gotten used to after those long months in America. Usually has to be contained, otherwise he orders the entirety of the store and the amount of cash Light has on him at any given time is… questionable. But it can’t be helped, they can’t have credit cards. 

Light’s taste is floral when they come to shops where he can indulge himself. Violet, rose, and lavender seem to be his favorite. It warms his heart that L remembers this when he orders for the both of them, most don’t remember the little details that make up Light Yagami. None of his past lovers had paid much focus to him, something more functional is… a breath of fresh air. 

In all his life, only L has made him feel like he’s worth remembering.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up at mochafrappandadream if you ever wanna scream about these boys with me


End file.
